Lost Memories
by YAMI CHIP
Summary: Ok, Inuyasha kinda loses his memories but in a way he hasn't... ? Just go inside and read it. Then this will make more sense. This is my first Inuyasha fic so don't hurt me.
1. In the Alley

Hey peeps. I wrote this story because a freind told me to write. She said for me to write about a chineze guy named something or other, but this is what I ended up writing. ^.^U Sorry Jordan. (This is being posted on the internet so I'm not about to use your real name. Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Well, I hope you like my story.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A man by the name of Inuyasha (In-you-yash-a) Yanoki (Ya-no-key) walked down the streets of Wuhan Japan, thinking about what had just happened.  
Inuyasha was a man around 19 years old who lived in Japan. He had been born in America but spent a summer in Japan during high school and decided to stay. He had shaggy silverish hair and golden eyes. Usually he wore a pair of blue jeans and a red t-shirt.  
Anyway, he had been walking home from his job when he heard someone scream. Being the semi-caring person that he is, Inuyasha ran down the alley the scream had come from to see if he could help. When he arrived at the end of the dark corridor, he saw a woman being held up by the wrist by a man.   
The man did look human but it would have been a very odd human. He had elf ears, a brown wolf's tail, long black hair that was in a pony tail and he wore unusual looking clothes. He wore a brown sweat band around his head and he wore a metal plate over his chest which seemed to be held up by two brown fur balls. At his waist he wore what looked like a brown fur skirt to Inuyasha. Around his wrists were brown fur (of course) sleeve-like things about a foot long and around his ankles, the same thing only two feet long instead. Lastly, attached to the skirt thing, was a sword with a red and yellow diamond-patterned handle.  
Inuyasha yelled at the man. Put her down!  
You don't know anything about this so just stay out of it! the man shouted at Inuyasha. Now back to you Kagura. he said as he turned back to the woman he was still holding by the wrist.  
She had shoulder length black hair which was in a pony tail. Her eyes were red and her ears were pointed just like the man. In her hand, the woman held a paper fan which was white with red stripes.  
It would be wise to put me down Koga. Kagura said smuglly at the man.  
Shut up you. You killed my comrads and now you're going to pay. sweared the man. I hunted you all the way to this time era so now you shall suffer.  
Put her down now! Inuyasha yelled again, getting annoyed. The man reffered to as Koga sighed heavily and went back to snarling at Kagura.  
Let's take you back to Feutal Japan so I can take care of you properly. At that he ran off with Kagura at what seemed to be the speed of light to Inuyasha, leaving a tornado behind him. Inuyasha knew he had do something to help the woman so he ran off, following the tornado.  
Where the tornado stopped was a small, old, fancy-looking shack. Inuyasha slowly stepped in, and looked around. The shack stood around an old well. The young man walked over to it and looked in. He saw a faint blue light glowing at the bottom of the well. He leaned into more and suddenly fell unconcious in another world...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, there's my first chap. I hope you like it. Please review this. And go easy on me. This may not be my first foc but it is my first INUYASHA fic.


	2. Who Have I Forgotten Now?

Hey again guys. Here's the next chapter of the Inuyasha story. Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Inuyasha woke up in a forest. He was still by the same well but it wasn't in a shack anymore, it was in the open forest. He could hear birds chirping, people talking, walking, laughing, yelling, giant wings coming towards him wanting to kill him... wait... what was that last one?  
Inuyasha looked up and saw a giant crow with three eyes. He dived out of the way just as the bird tried to grab him with it's huge talons. Inuyasha noticed he dived much faster than he thought he would. Thinking this, Inuyasha sped off into the woods. The bird did not presue the hunt, seeing a rat scurry across the forest floor.  
The man stopped and looked down at his legs. They went so much faster than he thought they could. Inuyasha saw that he was not wearing his usual pants and shirt but instead a red kimono. His back got ichy so he went to scratch it but his hand was stopped by his hair which now hund down to about his waist.  
Inuyasha felt his new hair and found that it was much softer than usual. He flattened the top of his hair only to find there was something in it. He felt it and it seemed to be trianglular. He pulled at it, only to find that this hurt.   
The man in the kimono walked around the forest until he found a pond. He looked at his reflection only to jump back from the sight he saw. At the top of his head, sat his ears. But they weren't human ears. They were little white dog ears.   
Inuyasha crawled back to the pond and looked again. The ears still sat there, almost mocking him.  
There you are Inuyasha! came a voice out of nowhere. At hearing his name called, Inuyasha looked for the source. It was a woman's voice. Where have you been?! I've been worried sick!  
Out from a nearby bush, came a teenage girl. She looked about the age of 16 and Inuyasha thought she was cute. She had long (but not as long as Inuyasha's) black hair. She wore what looked like a school uniform to Inuyasha. A long-sleeve white shirt with a giant green collar and a red ascof. Also a REALLY short green skirt, and long white socks with brown shoes. All Inuyahsa thought about how cute he thought she was.  
Inuyasha! Why are you staring at me like that?! the girl yelled.  
How do you know my name? Who are you? Inuyasha asked curiously.  
What do you mean who am I? It's me! Kagome! the girl walked over to the man who flew through the well. He looked straight at her, studying her face.  
You look familiar but I'm drawing a blank. Inuyasha thought outloud. At that Kagome calmed down and looked at him, confused.  
You don't know me? the girl asked, sadly.  
Well, I don't know about that, but, for some reason I can't think of who you are. What was the last thing you saw me do? the boy asked, thinking hard.  
Well, yesterday, Koga came by and started flirting with me, so you got mad and chased after him. Shippo, Sango, Mirkou and I have been looking for you for the past day or so. Kagome explained.   
Did you say Koga? Wasn't he the guy who was messing with... what was her name... grr...... It was Kag something... Inuyasha growled at his memory for being so incompident.  
Kagome hopefully cheered.  
Yes! Wait..... no..... it was like that but different... the man with dog ears said. Koga yelled something about comrads, and killing and stuff. Grr.... WHAT WAS HER NAME?!  
Oh.. you're thinking about... Kagura? the girl suggested.  
Yes! That was it! Kagura! Koga was in the alley holding Kagura up by the wrist and threatening her. I tried to yell at him but he didn't listen. He ran away and then I followed him into this hut thing and down this weird well that led me to this forest! Inuyasha informed Kagome. Yay! I remembered it all!  
Kagome walked over to the pond and took a quick drink. Then she sat on the ground thinking hard. Inuyasha walked over and sat down next to her. He tried to sit cross-legged but instead he found himself sitting like a dog. He tried to get out of it but fell over because of it. He growled at his legs but turned his attention back to the girl.  
You said your name was Kagome, right? Inuyasha asked.  
Kagome answered quickly. Then she went back to thinking.  
The two sat in scilence for the next few minutes. Inuyasha sensed something coming towards them. No... it was four things.  
One seemd really small and not human. The next was a man, who sounded like he had beads or something like that. The thrid was another human, a woman, riding on the back of something BIG.  
Hear that? asked Inuyasha.  
Hear what? Kagome answered. She tried to listen but heard nothing.  
Some things are coming towards us. And two of them aren't human. Inuyasha told. We should get out of here.  
Oh it's probably just the others. Wait, you've forgotten them too, haven't you?   
Who have I forgotten now? Inuyasha asked, but looking ready to run away if he needed to.  
Shippo, Mirkou, Sango, and Kirara? Kagome suggested. Inuyasha sat in the dog position again, thinking.  
_Where have I heard those names before? _Inuyasha asked himself. _They sound so familiar yet I have no idea who they are.  
_  
Yes Inuyasha?  
Tell me, am I human? Kagome was shocked. Inuyasha had even forgotten that?!  
_He doesn't remember he's part demon? _Kagome thought. _He thinks he's human? Something really bad must have happened for him to forget about that.  
_No. You're not. Well atleast not all of you. Kagome told him.  
What do you mean? the boy asked, grabbing some water in his hand. He was about to drink it when he caught sight of his nails. They were huge and sharp, like a animal.  
he yelled, jumping back in surprise.  
What is it? Your claws? the teenage girl asked.  
Yes! How did I get these?  
You don't remember anything at all. Kagome said, looking down at her hands. This was NOT the Inuyasha she had grown to know. Well Inuyasha, you're a demon.  
I'm a demon? What do you mean?  
Well... I can't explain. But your mother was human and your father was demon so you're half and half. Once Miroku gets here, maybe he can explain things better.   
They sat waiting for the others to show up. But they had a visiter show up before that...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ooh! Cliffy! I wonder what I mean... Really, I don't exactly now what I'm planning here. I don't know who's going to show up. Kikyo? Kagura? Koga? Killer crows? Aaahh!!!!!!!! What's with all the K names???


End file.
